Vanessa's Tweets
Just signing in for first time! 6:11 AM Dec 11th from web This should help keep my friends informed - trouble is, unsure how to use this thing. LOL! 6:12 AM Dec 11th from web Still worried about my uncle tho.Will get more family tree done-he's wanting me to do it as I can use net!LOL uploading onto ancestry later 6:14 AM Dec 11th from web just got facebook up an running. excelent now all i gotta do is find me friends lol 6:33 AM Dec 11th from web going to go for walk, just blogged, now to the park Angulus Ridet, Greenwich eh? #ARG 7:01 AM Dec 11th from web ancestry costs - want to use it but cant for now, using genes reunited seems more apt right now 8:14 AM Dec 11th from web wondering about whether or not uncle will get better. Nurse just called. said he's on a slow decline. can't lose him too.only he has answers 9:08 AM Dec 11th from web uncle J says i should go to his desk and get his files as there may not be much time. not too sure now but nurses say he's more stable. hugz 5:46 AM Dec 12th from web got a key, odd number on it, oh well. off to his house and desk. hope everyone well - lolcatz a bit too close to home today.. 7:18 AM Dec 12th from web loadza papers in the desk.what does unc want? he wants everything online for people-why i don't know, but said i'll need friends to help me. 5:22 AM Dec 13th from web getting more networky blogged again - gettin used to this LOL 5:46 AM Dec 13th from web off to church now - poor alfrege, will arrive just after service. give me time to be in silence again though 5:54 AM Dec 13th from web @dawndilion been really cold here too- just got in and about to go and check messages. thansk for adding and hope you warm up LOL 4:16 PM Dec 13th from web in reply to dawndilion woke up - bad dream. raven. soemthing about writing or.. damn. cant remember. LOL no more cheese for me. 10:34 PM Dec 13th from web sneaky at work: dammit, west greenwich library closed and i know east greewich isn't open until 2pm mondays. should've checked i suppose... 8:12 AM Dec 14th from web sneaky cont: LOL feel like a spy with all these papers in my bag. prob explains why i felt like someone was watching me too earlier: 00LOL! 8:13 AM Dec 14th from web just got in,will read messages in a bit.all the way home though, couldn't shake off feeling of being watched.put papers back in desk for now 1:02 PM Dec 14th from web my mate tells me about combo printer scanner. now just got to go and get one. cold out though. need encouragement or at least a better coat! 3:24 PM Dec 14th from web ok been convinced. new coat and scanner here i come! 3:57 PM Dec 14th from web Just got in.its REALLY cold out! Spent AGES talking to this really nice guy I met in the store, he's just moved to Greenwich :)scanning now! 6:53 PM Dec 14th from web So I've uninstalled this combo printer twice.installed the driver.again.I want a hammer! Uncle says computers will make things easier?pahLOL 8:57 AM Dec 15th from web error messge creating passcord thingy- i ahte computers LOL library using terminal here. brought the problem picture and been shown settings 9:59 AM Dec 15th from web this twit fixed her computer now - had a password to sort it! odd how wasn't for me but my mum. still. old computerz what do you do?LOL #arg 1:36 PM Dec 16th from web yay - just had text from john - he wants to meet me again! tonight! scaning can wait! 2:43 PM Dec 16th from web ok. had REALLY odd sensation. like someone walked over my grave or something. right closing desk and gonna get ready for date! LOL #arg 3:13 PM Dec 16th from web greenwich is so pretty at moment in the snow, nicest place in teh world 3:14 PM Dec 16th from web sorry just had to type that. whenever i feel odd i look out the window and see the green line. odd how it so pretty. calms me down. 3:19 PM Dec 16th from web net cafe:unsure on next steps.Can't trust anyone.John was a liar.Just started talking about my uncle then he said his name.I never told him! 8:53 PM Dec 16th from web There is one place I could go. Uncle never knew about it but if I went there there'd be no net access as there's no phone line. Safe though. 8:54 PM Dec 16th from web I'm voicing my thoughts here as i'm not sure what else to do. mum, why aren't you here anymore - i need you. greenwich? #arg ? not true... 8:57 PM Dec 16th from web still have the key in my pocket. still have my cash card. still have brain and hope andcourage. just want a ride ina balloon now!LOL 8:58 PM Dec 16th from web its freezing tonight though, at least i'm off streetz. for tongiht. ucles house, HIS house not mine. HIS life not mine. when did i lose mine 8:59 PM Dec 16th from web sick a pin in a map time i think, but will have to be by train. could go to states or australia or or or no can't passport back in house. 9:00 PM Dec 16th from web ok - i'm hellishly sleepy. emotion rllercoaster. wil see uncle tomorrow and have it out with him no computers. no scannig. just him and me. 9:01 PM Dec 16th from web @dawndilion little time left @net cafe will thenstay here and drink coffee LOL. perhaps doze in the corner-i know the owner use to help out! 9:33 PM Dec 16th from web in reply to dawndilion